fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lachesis
Rackesis (ラケシス, Rakeshisu, translated Lachesis in fan translations) is the Princess of Nodion and younger sister to Eltshan, whom she deeply admires. She is sharp-tongued, tomboyish, strong-willed and has a strong sense of pride. She is choosy about having a suitor. Her children are Nanna, her daughter from Fin, and Delmud, her son from Beowolf. She survived the Battle of Barhara, and brought Nanna to Lenster to live with Fin while Delmud went with the other children to Isaac. She was last seen crossing the Yied Desert trying to reach Delmud. Although her fate is never revealed, some possibilities that are brought up are that she was captured by the Loputo Sect and turned to stone (according to rumor, this was a scrapped idea from Thracia 776) or she died of heat stroke. In-Game Being of the Est Archetype, Rackesis starts out really weak and she is hard to train, but once she promotes into a Master Knight, she becomes extremely powerful. It is recommended that she buys the Mend staff and the Elite Ring in order to level her up as quick as possible. Remember to have her talk to Eltshan to get the Earth Sword. She is best paired with Azel, Beowolf, or Fin. Base Stats |Princess |2 |26 |6/8 |N/A |9 |13 |5 |7 |9 |6 |Sword, Staff *'Items:' Prayer Sword, Heal *'Skills:' Charisma *'Gold:' 10000 *'Holy Blood:' Hezul (Minor) *'Sword Mastery Rank:' A *'Staff Mastery Rank:' C Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 60% *'Strength:' 50% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 10% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 40% *'Defense:' 20% *'Resistance:' 10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +7 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +7 *'Speed:' +4 *'Defense:' +7 *'Resistance:' +0 *'Movement:' +3 *'A for Lance Mastery Rank' *'A for Axe Mastery Rank' *'A for Bow Mastery Rank' *'A for Staff Mastery Rank' *'A for Wind Magic Mastery Rank' *'A for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'A for Wind Magic Mastery Rank' *'C for Light Magic Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 2, if Siglud talks to Rackesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 2, after Rackesis is recruited, Dew can talk to her to start a conversation in which Rackesis will gain the Thief Sword and 50 love points with Dew. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf can talk to Rackesis and Rackesis will gain two points of strength, two points of skill, one point of defense, and 100 love points with Beowolf. In Chapter 3, if Rackesis talks to Eltshan, Eltshan will leave the battlefield, and Rackesis will gain the Earth Sword. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Rackesis's lover is either Beowolf, Noish, or Dew, she can talk to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Predestined Lovers Rackesis is predestined to marry and have children with the following: *Beowolf *Noish *Dew *Fin Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 50+2 *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Midayle: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 *Jamka: 50+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Levn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 50+2 Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Lachesis' was the second of the Three Fates, otherwise known as the Moirae. They were white-robed personifications of destiny, who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. Lachesis measured the thread of life with her rod. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters